2's My Favorite 1
by uranianAquariam
Summary: Imagine person A and person B of your otp. (A collection of tumblr prompts and other oneshots.)
1. The Breakfast Club

**A/N:** Wow I haven't written in a long time, sorry about that. Anyway, this fic will consist of oneshots most of which will probably be tumblr prompts. No promises on how often I will update but I can say probably not often and each chapter will probably be rather short. Also, I still plan on writing all the other prompts I was given earlier in the year, I just don't want to force myself to write them without motivation to do so.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Modern!au that one prompt about the fire alarm going off<p>

* * *

><p>Black Star looked around at all of his sleepy and agitated neighbors and sighed.<p>

He had been setting off his fire alarm at least everyday since he moved into the apartment and this time he got too invested in watching The Breakfast Club that he completely forgot he was boiling water for spaghetti. Somehow, not only burning the water, but managing to start a small fire as well that forced everyone out of their apartments at 2 AM.

"You really should just have Tsubaki be your roommate and cook for you like you used to." Soul mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Black Star grimaced as he remembered when he shared a small apartment with Tsubaki shortly after high school and he had to rely entirely on her when it came to food. Black Star decided after Tsubaki went to college and started living in the dorms that he'd move to the apartment complex Soul was living at and learn to live on his own.

Everything was going fine, he had a job at GameStop and got to work along side Kilik, bills weren't as bad as they could've been, he even had Netflix. If only he'd stop burning everything he ever cooked.

Just as he came to the conclusion he'd just have to cut Netflix and start investing in fast food his neighbor that lives directly below him, that he so totally did not think was hot even in his dorky skull pajamas, walked over to him.

"You really should take some cooking lessons. I can hear every time your fire alarm goes off and you scramble to turn it off." Kid's eyes glanced quickly down and back up Black Star. "Are you aware you are wearing only boxers?"

Black Star's eyes widened. "Well, it's not like I was planning on leaving my apartment and once the fire started I didn't exactly have time to put on-"

Kid's hand came up to Black Star's face. "You don't have to justify your 2 AM fashion choices." Kid smiled gently. "If you'd like I could help you learn to cook. I can't promise to teach you anything extraordinary, just enough to where everyone can feel safe knowing their home won't burn down."

"You'd really do that for me? That'd be awesome!" Black Star grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Black Star."

"I know, I can hear you and your albino friend shout each others name whenever you play Mario Kart."


	2. Titan

Chapter 2: Modern!au person A comes home to find person B got a pet on a whim.

* * *

><p>Kid opened the door to the apartment and sighed as he shut the door. He was glad to be home away from his office job, and shared cubicle with Kim Diehl.<p>

Before he could even remove his jacket or shoes he hears a low booming bark and then sees something huge come running right at him, ramming into him and expeditiously knocking him to the floor.

He registered that what it was was a dog, a Mastiff to be precise, a Mastiff licking and slobbering all over his face.

"Titan, off! Now!" Black Star's face appeared in Kid's dazed vision.

Black Star pulled on the collar of 'Titan'. "I'm so sorry, I should of held onto him when I heard you walking up the stairs..."

Kid wiped the dog's drool off his face the best he could with his sleeves, taking note to wash his suit later, then razed back on his feet.

"Black Star...Why is there a Mastiff in our apartment?"

"Oh!" Black Star whipped his face from the Mastiff to Kid. "I bought him. I saw him outside a pet store and just couldn't resist."

Kid blinked slowly unable to find a proper response, then inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"You bought a Mastiff..."

"Yeah, his name's Titan." Black Star grinned. "...I'm sorry I didn't ask you if it was alright or warn you in advance. I promise I'll take good care of him."

"...Did you buy everything he's going to need too?"

"Yep, everything." Black Star nodded.

"And you're absolutely sure you want to keep him and there's no way I can talk you out of it?"

"Yep."

Kid glanced down at the Mastiff then crouched down and rubbed the dog's head.

"It's nice to meet you Titan, welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I swear I keep writing less and less. Probably doesn't help that it's 8am, I haven't slept yet, and I just decided to write this.

Anyway, feedback and prompts would be appreciated.


End file.
